tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station, All's Fair. Plot The Vicar is planning a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children. Edward wants to help and, when the Vicar forgets to put posters up, Edward has them put on his boiler, tender and coaches. Bertie later teases Trevor about being old, but Trevor forgets all about it with the happiness of giving children rides. Bertie later tries to go through the field to drop off some passengers, but gets stuck in the mud and has to be pulled out. Bertie apologises to Trevor, and the party is a success. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Diesel (deleted scene) Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crocks Scrap Yard * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault Trivia * The Marklin engine makes an appearance as a scrap engine. * Diesel was to be in the story but was removed. * In Germany, this episode is named "A Really Useful Party". The Italian title is "Be Useful". In Japan, this episode is called "Trevor and the Nice Party". The Finnish title of this episode is called, "Edward, Trevor and Unmatched Power and Celebrations". The Welsh title is known as "The Fair". Goofs * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over a plank of wood. * Edward's trucks derail when he pulls up at the scrapyard. * Bertie only thanks Trevor, even though it was Terence who had pulled him out of the mud. * During the close up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * When Edward puffs by Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. Gallery File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartywelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUStitlecard.PNG|2008 US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty2.jpg|Diesel in a deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG|Puffa or the Marklin engine? File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty8.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty9.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty10.PNG|Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty12.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty13.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty17.PNG File:edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png File:Edward,TrevorAndTheReallyUsefulParty1.jpg File:edward,TrevorandtheParty20.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty22.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty23.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty24.PNG|Edward passing Wellsworth signalbox File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty25.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty26.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty27.PNG|Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty28.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty29.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty30.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty31.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty32.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty33.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty34.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty35.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty36.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty37.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty38.PNG|Edward's tender File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty39.PNG|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty40.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty41.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty42.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty43.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty44.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty45.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty46.PNG|Jem Cole File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty47.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty48.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty49.PNG|Trevor rounds File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty50.PNG|Bertie stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty51.PNG|Bertie's back stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty52.PNG|Terence and Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty53.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty54.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty55.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty56.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty57.PNG|The Reverend and Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty58.PNG|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty59.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty60.jpg|Deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty61.jpg|Garden Party Poster - renamed "Fair" in Welsh File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty62.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty63.jpg Episode File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - British Narration|UK narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes